


the end

by orphan_account



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>update: i'm no longer writing SEPTIPLIER. i will write my other fandoms; Scream, Supernatural, other YouTubers, and other bands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the end

_i'm keeping this account and all of the work i've done on it up, of course._

_but there will be nothing new. ever._

_both jack and mark have canon relationships now, and mark is an utter douchebag._

_he has been for awhile now and i hate to admit it, but he's a fucking prick._

_i'm so disappointed in him._

_he was one of my favorite people ever but now?_

_i'm only here for the games, and the community on tumblr._

_he needs to take notes from jack on how to treat his community._

_fuck you, mark._

_and goodbye.._

**Update; i forgot to mention i'm not giving up on writing on general, just SEPTIPLIER.**

**i will be writing other fanfics and things, including my other fandoms;**

**Scream, Supernatural, other YouTubers, other bands, iZombie, Pretty Little Liars, etc.**


End file.
